


The Eye

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Episode: s04e22 The Big Wheel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Vincent不是一直沒離開過buffalo市，他曾住在新澤西，後來才會到buffalo市。在新澤西Vincent同樣殺害了多名女子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent不是一直沒離開過buffalo市，他曾住在新澤西，後來才會到buffalo市。在新澤西Vincent同樣殺害了多名女子。

新澤西分局，Danny Williams 警探怒氣沖沖的一把把遙控器摔在了辦公桌上。  
  
「這狗娘養的，竟然敢寄來這種東西!!」  
  
「也許他真的想讓我們阻止他，他寫了」Danny的搭擋Tom鬆鬆肩，然後指了指電視上停格的畫面  
  
“HELP ME”  
  
「我才不管他寫什麼，他是個神經病，神經病!!!」  
  
「嘿兄弟放輕鬆，我們一定會逮到這個混蛋的。現在，還想再去犯罪現場走走嗎?」Tom甩了甩手上的鑰匙。  
  
而眼前的Danny只是擠了擠笑臉道  
  
「再好不過了。」  
  
  
  
「什麼都沒有」Danny挫折的擼了擼自己的金髮。一旁的Tom一邊咬著甜甜圈一邊回道  
  
「新線索可不是那種會自己走到你面前的東西」  
  
「我還真期望會這樣呢」本來斜倚在店家玻璃窗上的Danny哼了哼後便站直了身。  
  
Tom把吃完的甜甜圈紙袋揉一揉丟到了一旁的垃圾桶那說：  
  
「好了，走吧」Danny點了點頭，與Tom一同走向了車子的方向。  
  
這時，一抹低沉好聽的聲音從後方傳來  
  
「打擾一下，先生，這是你的東西嗎?」  
  
「?」聽到聲音而回過頭的兩人，看見了一個手插著口袋的男子，他面前的地上，還有一隻粉紅色的筆。Danny定睛一看才發現那是Grace送自己的父親節禮物，他一定是剛剛拿鑰匙時掉出來的!  
  
Danny趕緊走了過去把筆給撿了起來  
  
「謝了，兄弟」  
  
眼前的男人什麼都沒說的只是盯了Danny一會兒，然後有些怯怯的點了下頭便離開了  
  
「真是好看的男人」Tom看著男人離去的背影道。  
  
「我怎麼不知道你對男人也開始有興趣了」  
  
「拜託，你不要說你不覺得他很帥」  
  
「帥是帥，但是怪了點」  
  
「的確，剛剛他走路的姿勢真是說不出來的怪」  
  
「也許有身體上的疾病?」  
  
「哈哈，我看我不應該叫你Detective Danny Williams，而該稱呼你為 Doctor Danny Williams」  
  
「多謝誇獎」  
  
在Danny說完這句話後，兩人一起爆出了大笑，他們東倒西歪的坐進了車內，然後駛離了街區。  
  
然而在街尾的巷子中，有個男人正靜靜地注視著那輛車的離去。


	2. Chapter 2

九點十三分。  
躺在床上的男人張開了眼。Vincent伸出右手拿起了自己的眼鏡戴上，盯著天花板，他又伸手調了一次。

九點十五分。  
Vincent刷好了牙，把肥皂丟進了垃圾桶。

九點二十分。  
冰箱的門砰砰砰的在第三次給打了開來，Vincent拿出了自己的早餐。

九點二十二分。  
將裝著三明治的盤子向左轉了兩圈後，他拿刀切下了半個三明治。

九點三十分。  
Vincent滿意的關上門，離開了家裡。

 

Vincent緩慢的走在人行道上，小心翼翼的避開每一個腳下經過的磁磚線。  
他很少走這條路，只有偶爾要買必需品的時候會路過。但他知道這裡有家甜甜圈店，因為他每次都能聞到那從店內傳出的甜膩香味。

在再一次經過甜甜圈店時，店外原本還靠在玻璃窗上的兩個男人，離開了窗子走在了自己前面的道路上，他不得不因此停下腳步，以免踩到線。而正當他要重啟腳步時，一個東西滾落到了自己的眼前，那是一支粉紅色的筆。

看了看腳前的筆，再抬頭看了看走在前面的兩個男人。Vincent帶著點疑惑，困擾得喊住了前面的那兩人。

「打擾一下，先生，這是你的東西嗎?」

眼前的兩人停下了腳步。Vincent可以看到矮個子的男人表情驚訝得看著自己眼前的筆，然後便火燒火燎的衝到自己的前面彎身撿起了筆。

當男人撿起筆後，個子不高的他仰起頭對著自己說道：

「謝了，兄弟」

然後，Vincent看到了。

對著男人謹慎的點了點頭後，他繞過了他們兩個，繼續走著，然後他拐進了一條小巷。

站在巷子裡的Vincent把自己藏在了一堆箱子的後面，小心的觀察著剛剛的兩個男人，他們正有說有笑的走向了自己的車，然後驅車離開。

盯著車子開走的方向一會。Vincent不知道自己為什麼要這麼做，他清楚的知道剛剛的兩個男人是警察，他們的腰間都掛著警徽。儘管如此，他還是冒著危險站在這裡觀察他們，為什麼?

那個矮個子男人的眼裡有什麼搖晃了他的世界，他肯定。因為那讓他無法控制自己。

當Vincent走出巷子後，對街的一抹身影忽的吸引了自己的注意。深棕色頭髮的女人，他感到自己的身體很快的興奮了起來。在走著的女人身後不遠處，他過了街，跟了過去。

 

當女人飛濺的血液噴到自己的手上時，Vincent簡直要剝了自己的皮。

眼前倒落在地的女人，胸部一團混亂，好幾個大窟窿，鮮紅的血液正從其中泊泊地流出，在地板上形成了個小水窪。

Vincent繞到了女人的頭頂邊上，看著她漸漸失去光采的眼眸。  
他的身體仍在興奮的顫抖著，但卻沒有得到以往的滿足。

然後Vincent想起了今天見到的那個藍色眼睛。

 

十點十五分  
Vincent回到了家。

十點二十分  
他坐在自己的電腦前，將今天女人的眼神編輯進紀錄。然後他用了另一台電腦，將了錄像倒回到了稍早。

定格在男人看像自己的瞬間後，Vincent看了看。動手剪輯下了男人的眼睛。

十點二十五分  
Vincent刷好了牙，再度把肥皂丟到了圾圾桶。

十點三十分  
他躺在了床上。入睡了。

 

黑暗中，未關上的電腦螢幕，有雙眼睛正透出螢螢的光采。


	3. Chapter 3

走在與昨日一模一樣的道路上，Vincent再一次的經過了那家甜甜圈店。他可以看到店裡的員工正忙碌的將各式各樣的甜圈補充到透明的玻璃櫥窗中。

Vincent踟躕了一會，最終推開了店門。

清脆的風鈴聲響起。櫃台的女店員看見了客人的到來，帶著親切的笑容，問向了Vincent

「早上好，先生，請問需要什麼嗎?」

Vincent看了眼櫥窗下那些自己不愛的甜食，他決定給自己一杯黑咖啡。當他正想開口時，那悅耳的鈴聲再度地從門口處傳來。

一個人影急匆匆的來到了櫃檯前。

「我要兩個巧克力糖霜的，然後一杯黑咖啡跟一杯卡布奇諾」來人雖然氣喘噓噓  
，但他還是以最快的速度點完了他要的東西。

女店員為難的看著眼前明顯插隊的男人，她看了眼Vincent後說：  
「不好意思先生，這位先生已經…..」店員話還沒說完，Vincent那顯得冷清的嗓音就先打斷了她。

「沒關係，他先吧」

Vincent這樣地一開口，終於讓剛剛進店的那人發現，原來旁邊還有人!?

而這位略顯魯莽的男人，正是昨天那被撿到筆的警探。

Vincent是個喜歡照著計畫走的人，起床拿衣刷牙吃早餐出門，一步接著一步。所以當那些邪惡的念頭攫獲自己時，那些計畫，意外的幫著了自己。觀察親近出擊善後*悔恨*。一步接著一步。

只是，今天Vincent沒想到只用了一天就達成了目標。

遇見他。

「你是昨天那個人!」男人似乎也認出了他來。

「不好意思，我搭檔急著找我…..」他不好意思的抓抓那頭已經有點凌亂的金髮。  
Vincent讓自己看似無所謂的點點頭說：  
「沒關係。」

「謝了。昨天跟今天。」男人帶著感激的微笑，說道。然後，他伸出了手。

「我是警探Danny Williams」

Vincent看了看眼前友好的手，心裡很似猶豫。口袋裡，他緊緊得抓住了自己的手帕。在心裡深吸一口氣後，他放開了緊抓的手，把它伸出了口袋，握住了Danny的。

「Vincent…..Vincent」

但這友好的握手僅是一瞬的事。Vincent握住的手很快地便收了回去，插回了口袋中。在口袋下，它使勁的搓著手帕。

Danny全然不知那雙隱藏在風衣大口袋下的手再做什麼，他只是奇怪著他為什麼要如此快的收回自己的手。

『果然是怪人』Danny再次肯定自己。

接下來的時間是沉默的。Danny雖然看起來是百般無聊的等著自己的東西，但是Vincent卻可以感覺到，他好奇的視線不時的飄向自己，趁著他認為自己沒注意的時候。而他自己則是不動聲色。

終於好奇心擊倒了面前敲著桌子的人，又或者是他只是受不了這其中詭譎的氣氛。Danny摸了摸自己的眉角，開啟有些尷尬的搭訕。

「婀……你常來這裡嗎?」

「不，只來過幾次」

「是嗎?.....難怪我之前沒見過你。試過這裡的巧克力糖霜甜甜圈嗎?簡直是經典。」

「我不愛吃甜食。」

「不不不，相信我那東西連厭食症患者都愛死了。」Danny的臉上明白的寫著”相信我準沒錯”幾字。

「先生，你的黑咖啡與卡布奇諾」店員的聲音拉回了Danny的注意，他轉身遞出了錢，拿起了咖啡準備離去。在走向門口時，Danny對著Vincent笑了下，簡短的道了個別。

「有機會下次再見了，夥計」

看著Danny帶著滿足的神情離開了店裡後，Vincent放鬆了警戒，若有所思了起來。

「先生，不好意思久等了，請問需要什麼嗎?」女店員滿懷抱歉的問向他。

「….一杯黑咖啡」頭也沒抬的點了東西，Vincent依舊沉浸在自己的思緒中。

再一次看見那雙眼睛，Vincent已經沒有像初次見到那般，被其中的東西所撼動，無法控制地脫離了自己的常規。這次他只是感覺到，有什麼輕輕的搔動了他。而他也清楚地意識到了那是什麼。

熟悉感。一種對於自己很遙遠而且許久未曾感覺到的熟悉感。

但那是什麼呢?是什麼東西讓自己這麼熟悉?另外一個疑惑又進駐到了他的心裡。

Vincent迫切的需要再度見到那人，他能確定在男人的身上他能找到那熟悉感的來源。而他也不會再為這種陌生的熟悉感到疑惑與困擾，事情最終還是會走回正軌上。

當Vincent喝著黑咖啡避開人行道磚線時，他是如此想的。


	4. Chapter 4

有的時候，人們總能知道今天不是屬於自己的日子。Danny便是其中一。  
  
今天絕對不是他的幸運日，Danny可以以他的直覺發誓。天阿，他今天甚至都下錯邊床了。  
  
但是在熱水照來，牙膏也沒用完時，Danny還一度以為自己出了名的直覺失準了。於是，抱著點僥倖的心態，Danny以愉快的心情出門上班去了。  
  
當Danny流暢的將自己的愛車停靠在自己最愛的那家甜甜圈店外時，手機鈴聲適時的響起。  
  
「喔..Shit…」他看到了來電者的名字，是Tom  
  
「拜託，不要告訴我那變態又下手了。」還未等對方說句話，Danny便乞求了說道。  
  
「我們又有一具屍體了」  
  
「Damn it!!That son of bitch!!!」  
  
我就知道，我他媽的直覺從來不會錯。Danny忿忿的在心裡詛咒著。  
  
「在哪裡?」  
  
聽到地址的danny再次感嘆自己的不走運，他挫敗的撫上自己的額頭。  
  
「那可離這邊要20分鐘的車程，在加上該死的塞車，我可能要30分鐘後才能到。」  
  
「你在哪?」Tom疑惑的問。  
  
「我們最愛的那家店，正要買上我的早餐。」  
  
「瞭解。那你記得帶上杯黑咖啡，我現再天殺的需要」Tom疲憊而緊繃的聲音透過了手機傳來。這件案子不只折麼了他，他折磨了他們每一個人。  
  
「好。順便我也會帶去那個讓你重了20磅的東西，希望你還有胃口。」Danny想他們現在最需要的就是這些無關緊要的玩笑。他們總是用著自己的方式渡過一個又一個地獄。  
  
果然，Tom溫和好聽的笑聲傳進了他的耳裡。  
  
「快點把你的屁股移過來。」  
  
「知道了搭擋，那邊見」  
  
Danny闔上手機，打開車門下車，一邊以最快的腳步走進店裡，一邊思索著該怎麼花費最少的時間到達案發現場。進了店內的他，一股腦的就往櫃檯衝，完全沒注意前面任何的人事物。他相信現在沒有任何東西比死掉的女人更重要了。  
  
「我要兩個巧克力糖霜的，然後一杯黑咖啡跟一杯卡布奇諾」發揮自己平日說教的速度，Danny語速極快地點完了自己要的東西。但奇怪的是，眼前女店員的臉色看起來十分尷尬。  
  
「不好意思先生，這位先生已經…..」  
  
「沒關係，他先吧」有點陌生但好聽的聲音從旁傳來。這好像不是他第一次  
聽到這聲音?  
  
聽到聲音的Danny才發現的旁邊佔了個人。而這個人好像是……  
  
「你是昨天那個人!」Danny有點驚訝於這個在相見。  
  
眼前的男人依舊像昨天所見那般，沉默寡言，只是點了點頭。不過，今天的男人看起來少了點昨天的畏縮，在店內明亮的燈光照射下，Danny看到的是個挺拔帥氣的男人，帶了點低調的穩重。  
  
想到昨天才剛受到他的幫助，今天就插了他的隊的Danny有些不好意思了起來  
「不好意思，我搭檔急著找我…..」  
眼前的人像不斷的錄影回放似的。Danny有點懷疑他是否只會點頭?不過男人稍後的一句沒關係否定了Danny的想法。  
  
扣除男人異常的寡言，經過昨天跟今天的事情後，Danny對這個男人有了不錯的好感。他為了昨天的事情再度的向他到了謝，然後他伸出了手做了個自我介紹。  
  
Danny本來以為他會馬上握上自己的手，但事實則不然。他看到了昨天那種畏縮的表情又出現在了男人的臉上，他似乎必須花很大的力氣才能把他的手拿出那件有著大口袋的風衣。Danny不得不說這時間長的他都快睡著了。  
  
『太好了，他終於扭捏夠了』  
  
「Vincent……Vincent」  
  
正當Danny想略微施力的握緊時，對方溫熱的手收了回去。這讓Danny嚇了一跳。  
  
『??這傢伙還真是十足的怪人。』  
  
接下來的時間，Danny等著他的咖啡沒在講話，對方似乎也不打算說話。就這樣靜默了下來。  
  
但Danny瞭解自己的，越是怪異的人事物越是吸引他的注意。他現在可是對這位Vincent好奇的不得了。在自己偷偷打量他幾次後，他決定開口跟他聊聊天，像個友好的路人。這可不能怪他，這氣氛實在太尷尬了。  
  
  
這種搭訕什麼的真是爛透了。Danny真想殺死自己。  
  
Danny的搭訕完全沒讓他滿足他的好奇心。天阿，甚至一點意義都沒有。因為才講沒兩句無關緊要的話，Danny的咖啡就來了。  
  
雖然咖啡的到來打壞的Danny的計畫，但是也讓他想起了他還有一個變態的犯罪現場等著他去。  
  
儘管對這麼怪異又好看的Vincent仍是興趣濃厚，但Danny可不會忘了他的本職。拿到咖啡跟Vincent道個別後，他就這麼離開了店。  
  
「天阿，你真夠慢了」  
  
「早晨交通」Danny不置可否的回道。他把手裡的紙袋遞了過去。  
  
「你的黑咖啡跟巧克力糖霜」  
  
「謝了兄弟」一邊啜著咖啡的Tom注意到一旁今天似乎有點分心的Danny。  
  
「嗯?」  
  
聽到Tom刻意的疑問後，Danny從走神回復了過來，他頓了頓說  
  
「我碰到昨天那個人了」  
  
「那個人?」  
  
「就是很怪長的卻很好看的那個」  
  
「喔那個人阿在哪碰到的?」  
  
「就那家甜甜圈店阿」  
  
「喔怎麼這這麼讓你困擾阿?還是說經過你再一次的觀察，你終於知道他什麼病了?」Tom笑出聲道  
  
「不…他今天看起來比較正常」然後Danny馬上想起了那個*友誼之手*，他在心裡打了自己一個嘴巴。  
  
「他是個好人，我想他沒病。只是有點不同尋常的神祕感罷了」Danny不自覺的幫著Vincent講了好話。  
  
突然Tom誇張地大叫了起來  
「喔喔喔，Danny你不會又來了吧」  
  
「?」  
  
「你這個對越神秘的東西越有興趣的傢伙」  
「我才沒有對越神秘的東西越有興趣」Danny反駁道。  
  
「別逼我舉例子」Tom露齒微笑道。  
  
「OK」看到Tom露出那副表情，Danny只有舉白旗投降的份。  
  
「在加上高個深髮色。扣除他不是個女人外，他完全就是你的菜Danny」  
  
Danny想起了那個他*不久*前深愛過的女人。  
  
Tom看著Danny暗下來的臉色道  
  
「我完全贊成你出櫃」  
  
本來還有些沮喪的Danny聽到Tom頗為正經地說出這話，馬上就笑了出來。  
  
「那你不是要擔心你的屁股了?」Danny好笑地走進了封鎖線內。Tom捧著喝到一半的咖啡也緊隨其後。  
  
「伙計，雖然你是我兄弟，但我的屁股可不賣的。」Tom再度認真的回答道。這下Danny終於受不了地罵了回去。  
  
「閉嘴啦。」  
  
  
他們都沒有讓這日常的打趣進到了心裡。  
  
Danny也許在今天過後，多少會期待著能再度遇見Vincent，但這些想法都只是短暫一瞬的，不會停留在他腦中。  
  
不會像客廳中那個破布娃娃般的女人，或是CSI採到的那根深色頭髮那樣長久的停留在腦中。

 


	5. Chapter 5

穩穩的將車停在店外的停車位中，Danny一身便服地走下了車，這是處理那件案子後長久以來的一個休假，雖然只有一天，但卻足夠了。Danny想他也不會允許自己再多放一天假，因為他們還有個知道DNA卻不知道是誰的犯人。  
Danny走進了店內，一如往常，店裡的客人不多，三三兩兩的。然後他看到了Vincent坐在了最角落靠窗的位子。

Danny不敢相信他們可以這麼有緣。

『還真是可怕』在心裡打趣的想著，他向著Vincent所在的位子走了過去。

「嘿，你還記得我嗎?」Danny站定在Vincent的面前。

「Danny Williams 警探」Vincent低沉和緩的聲音讓Danny聽不出他是否對這次的偶遇感到了驚訝。

「真高興你還記得」Danny誇張的笑笑回應道。「我可以坐這嗎?」

當得到Vincent的同意坐了下來後，Danny注意到了桌上有著一杯黑咖啡跟一盤甜甜圈。

巧克力糖霜口味。

自己大力推薦的那種。

「天才之作對吧」Danny自豪地對著盤子方向抬了抬頭。

「的確很好吃」Vincent同意道。

「我就說吧!」Danny得意洋洋的說道，而那有些渴望的眼神也向眼前還待在盤中的甜甜圈飄了過去。

正當Danny的內心在掙扎不已，想壓下自己伸手去拿的欲望時，他聽到了對面傳來的笑聲。

「你可以吃它沒關係」Danny看著Vincent彎起了一邊的嘴角說。

微笑起來的Vincent擺脫了那些怪異，看起來溫柔極了，這不禁讓Danny呆愣住了。

Danny遇見這個男人不過幾次而已，卻已經見過他三種不同的面貌。他不知道Vincent還擁有多少面貌。如此多變而神祕的男人。

從呆愣中回復過來的Danny，感到自己耳跟有些發熱。

「那我就不客氣了。」他趕忙的撿起了一個甜甜圈吃了起來。在美妙的滋味在嘴那散開時，Danny只希望自己剛剛呆愣的蠢樣，並沒有被Vincent發覺到。

而對面，Vincent只是保持著幾乎看不出的微笑看著他吃下自己的甜甜圈。

接下來的早晨，就在Danny東拉西扯的談天下而Vincent靜靜的聆聽偶爾回上一兩句話的情形下結束了。

 

在Danny回到了家後，他想著今天這個不尋常早晨。

Danny發現他喜歡跟Vincent一起渡過的時間，不像跟Tom待一起時，跟Tom是風趣吵雜的，而跟Vincent，時間就像條溫暖的水流，流經他們之間，他能感覺到平穩放鬆。

Danny覺得不妙，他覺得這樣的早餐會變成一種習慣。就像之前。

早餐會變成了約會，約會變成了雙人床，然後有一天他醒來會發現旁邊躺了個人，而他深深地為他著迷。


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent的日子依舊照著規則走著。只是最近他發現自己多了一個習慣。又或者只是多了一個計畫。  
  
在早晨去到那家甜甜圈店等著。  
  
  
  
早上10點，Vincent坐在店內角落的雙人座上，桌上擺著已經有些冷調的咖啡與一盤只吃了一個的甜甜圈。  
  
他不愛吃甜食。他們沒有營養而且會弄髒他的手。  
  
Vincent其實是不懂的，不懂自己為什麼要一直保持手的乾淨或是開兩次門，就像他不知道自己為什麼要殺害那些女人。就像他不知道現在為什麼要對這雙藍眼睛這麼著迷。  
  
他完全沒有一絲頭緒，連自己也看不清楚自己。他想至從9歲開始，自己就身處在一團迷霧中了。  
  
或者說他就是那團迷霧。  
  
風鈴聲響起，Vincent注意到穿著休閒服的Danny走了進來。但他沒有喊他也沒有改變自己的姿勢。  
  
一直東張西望的Danny最終發現了坐在角落的Vincent。他走了過來。  
  
「嘿，你還記得我嗎?」  
  
「Danny Williams 警探」Vincent說道。  
  
「真高興你還記得。我可以坐這嗎?」Vincent點了點頭，看見Danny在眼前的位子坐了下來。  
  
「天才之作對吧」  
  
Vincent對著Danny回答道  
「的確很好吃」『如果我愛吃甜食的話。』  
  
「我就說吧!」  
  
他注意到Danny那雙藍色的眼睛透露出了渴望。對著桌上那盤自己未吃完的甜甜圈。  
  
Vincent最此感到非常的有趣。他聽到自己笑出了聲說道：  
「你可以吃它沒關係」  
  
他看到面前的Danny說了聲”那我就不客氣了”，之後便開始津津有味地吃起了甜甜圈。看著滿嘴皆是糖霜的Danny，一個畫面突然竄進了Vincent的腦中。  
  
  
眼前斑駁花色的野貓正在舔著盤中的牛奶，嘴邊的貓毛沾的都是牛奶。Vincent看見自己瘦弱的手摸了摸野貓柔軟的毛。然後他聽見了母親叫喊回家的聲音……  
  
回憶結束，Vincent回到了現在，對面的Danny已經開始談起了不知道是哪裡的棒球隊。  
  
Vincent不記得自己有多久沒有記起以前，還是他根本從來就不曾想要回憶過去。  
  
為什麼現在會想起以前的事，如此的突然。Vincent感到困惑。  
  
是因為眼前Danny滿足的吃相讓他想起了以前偷偷餵養的小野貓嗎?  
  
不，並不是這樣的。  
一定還有其他什麼。Vincent知道。  
  
還是……  
  
Vincent能感覺到答案就在某處，但是他卻不願意繼續挖掘下去了。

 


	7. Chapter 7

在那次早餐巧遇後，Vincent開始越來越常在甜甜圈店碰到Danny，這幾乎要變成個不用定下的約會。而再接下來，早餐約變成了啤酒約。  
  
自從上次記起過去的事情後，Vincent其實是有點害怕的，但是他卻無法克制自己去靠近Danny，舞法阻止自己不再每一天的早晨走進店裡。  
  
他就像為了一點光，而撲向火焰的蛾。  
  
  
  
當Vincent剪下今天那位女人的眼睛時，他想著他已經多久沒做這件事了?一個禮拜?兩個禮拜?  
  
這些曾經讓他沉醉其中的眼睛……  
  
  
那些關於Danny的部分在Vincent的生活中開始越佔越多，他開始不記得要去獵殺那些女人，也開始不記得他們的眼睛。但是直到今天…….  
  
今天這個沒等到Danny的早晨。  
  
今天的女人死的緩慢美麗，Vincent再次在心裡讚嘆著。  
  
  
  
本來還一直盯著螢幕的Vincent，這時突然被一旁的時鐘所吸引。  
  
十點整。  
  
似乎查覺到了什麼，Vincent趕緊結束手上的工作離開了電腦桌。  
  
十點二十分  
  
他離開了家，為了趕赴那被Danny稱為”彌補爽約”的約會。  
  
事實上，Vincent想根本就沒有所謂的”爽約”，因為他們從來沒有說好過。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
今天的Danny似乎心情很好，這是經過幾次見面的經驗所得到的結論。  
  
「嗨」雖然Danny現在已經是他所知的與自己最熟悉的人，但是每次見面時，他都要努力讓自己的尷尬與不自然不被Danny發現。  
  
  
「給我一杯威士忌，你喝這個吧?Vincent?」對著酒保叫了杯自己每次都喝的酒，Danny偏過頭來對著他裂嘴笑著。  
  
Vincent點點頭坐到了Danny旁。  
「我以為今天你很忙」Vincent問出了對於這個臨時約會的疑惑。  
  
「真是抱歉，今天本來要去的時候，被通知了之前的一個舊案子抓到了在逃的兇手，所以我自然是趕緊去到那給那兔崽子好看。」  
  
Vincent靜靜的聽完了Danny的解釋，但他並沒有說話，因為他知道Danny還沒說完。  
  
「所以……你現在可以好好讚揚我了，我可是個好警察!」Danny得意的說著，那神情就像個討獎賞的小孩。  
  
「….你是個好警察，Danny」Vincent看著一旁止不住得意的Danny後認真地說道  
  
「你可以抓到任何你想抓到的人。」  
  
包括我  
  
Danny原本滿含笑意的眼睛裡突然揉進了什麼。Vincent看過這樣的眼神，他感到有什麼東西塞滿了他的體內，他感覺到了不同於興奮的心情，他曾經經歷過的。  
  
「謝了，我很高興聽到現在這句話。」Danny的嘴角滿足地彎了起來，並且仰頭一口氣喝光了自己杯中的酒。  
  
「說到這，你今天幹了些什麼，不會又窩在你的房間，弄那些傻蛋們的結婚視頻吧?」  
  
「做了一點，但是沒有靈感。所以出去逛了一下。」  
  
「你的確需要曬曬太陽你這個電腦怪胎。你知道嗎?曬太陽會增加你的維他命D」  
  
「你真的懂這個?」  
  
「….一….點吧，簡而言之，曬太陽是很重要的，我們也許可以在週末一起去唱場棒球，別看我這樣，高中我可是位強勁的打者」  
  
「這真的看不出來」Vincent微微笑著回答了Danny  
  
  
接下來，Danny開始興高彩烈的敘述他的輝煌事蹟，而Vincent只是坐在一旁  
聽著偶爾插個一兩句話。當一杯一杯的酒下到了Danny的肚子，而Danny所說的話開始連成一團時，Vincent想Danny該不會是喝醉了吧?  
  
他們之間的啤酒約，Danny可是從來沒喝醉過。  
  
「你不該繼續喝下去了，Danny」  
  
「什麼?」Danny帶著有些睜不開的雙眼，含糊地說著。  
  
「今天該結束了，Danny」  
  
「Ok」Danny總算聽明白Vincent的話，搖搖晃晃的站了起來。  
  
「嘿，下次見」  
  
「下次見，Danny」Vincent看著腳步有點懸浮的Danny走向了門口。  
  
等到Danny步出門外，Vincent才轉過了頭，盯著自己快喝完的酒，但隨後他也放下了酒錢，帶著略為急促的腳步，走向了門口。  
  
走出門口的Vincent不意外的看見Danny靠在他自己的車上，眼睛緊閉，不知道是只在吹風，還是已經睡著了。  
  
當Vincent走近他時，Danny的眼睛張了開來，看向了他。  
  
「喔是你阿，正打算休息一下再回去呢。」Danny指了指車子  
  
「我叫計程車送你回去吧。」  
  
有那麼一瞬間，Danny的臉上似乎出現了掙扎的神色，Vincent想是因為他的愛車會停在這裡的緣故。  
  
「好吧，警察被抓到酒駕太丟臉了」放棄掙扎的Danny隨後跟著Vincent來到了大馬路旁。  
  
攔了一輛計程車，兩人坐了上去，Danny說完一連串地址後，便靠向窗邊閉上了眼，Vincent也沒有要打擾Danny的意思，雙手插在口袋中，正襟危坐在一旁。  
  
當Vincent再度看向Danny時，Danny似乎是睡著了。  
看著眼前睡著的Danny，想著計程車即將到達的地方，Vincent從來沒想過他會這麼接近另外一個人的生活。

 


End file.
